Me odio por amarte
by BipolarJL
Summary: "Te quiero... y me odio por eso".
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.  
Canción****: I Hate Myself for Loving You – Joan Jett**

* * *

_**Me Odio por Amarte**_

_Midnight getting uptight where are you  
you said you'd meet me now its quarter to two  
I know I'm hanging but I'm still wanting you_

Era cosa de todos los días; después de clases, al entrar o salir del Gran Comedor, o cuando "la presa" se encontraba en la biblioteca. El caso es que siempre chocaba contra su hombro para poner un trozo de pergamino en su bolsillo en el cual siempre decía lo mismo: _A las 12 en ya sabes dónde._

Faltando cinco minutos ella ya se encontraba ahí esperándola. Sabía que la otra tardaría mínimo diez minutos para hacerle enojar, pero esa vez no llegó ni diez, quince o veinte minutos después. Era ya la 1:45 a.m. y ella no estaba ahí. Estaba preocupada, muy preocupada. Salió de la Sala de Menesteres a buscarla arriesgándose a un castigo y/o un buen interrogatorio.

"_No me pudo dejar plantada. Claro que no. Algo le pasó, eso es todo."_

_Hey Jack it's a fact they're talking in town  
I turn my back and you're messing around  
I'm not really jealous don't like looking like a clown_

Ese día más tarde la vio, como siempre en el desayuno. Estaba molesta así que no le dedicó ni siquiera una mirada. Por más que quisiera, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Comió y platicó con sus amigos, de tonterías, pero la distraían.

Al acabar se levantó y salió por la enorme puerta. Fuera del Gran Comedor vio a "su cazadora" con un castaño, el cual le sonreía y no dejaba de verla. Había algo en su mirada, algo que no le gustó. Se acercó un poco, pero no tanto ya que no quería que se diera cuenta, y escuchó lo último que dijo el chico antes de alejarse:

—Gracias por haberte quedado conmigo anoche, Pansy. La verdad, siempre pensé que no tenías corazón y que··· bueno, ya sabes. Hasta luego.

"_Así que por eso me tuviste casi tres horas esperándote."_ Celos. Eso era lo que sentía la chica de cabellos rebeldes y ojos marrones.

— ¿Qué miras, Granger?—preguntó fríamente al voltearse y verla observándola, con la máscara que usaba en público pero que se quitaba al estar a solas con ella.

No dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y caminó sin importarle a dónde iba.

_I think of you every night and day  
you took my heart and then you took my pride away_

En clase de Encantamientos, Hermione veía fijamente las grietas del pupitre sin poner atención al profesor. Las grietas formaban un rostro, un rostro que le encantaba ver. Después de un rato sacudió la cabeza y miró de nuevo el pupitre, en el cual ya no estaba la cara de su _querida_ serpiente. Colocó el mentón en su mano derecha y miró al profesor esta vez poniendo atención.

_I hate myself for loving you  
can't break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you that's what  
I hate myself for loving you_

Cuando terminaron las clases se dirigió hacia el lago a intentar leer un poco. Se sentó en el suelo, colocó el libro sobre su regazo, lo abrió en una página cualquiera y empezó a leer. Habían sido unos minutos muy tranquilos en los cuales consiguió leer sin que las letras formaran algo que no quería ver por más que lo deseara, hasta que escuchó que alguien se acercaba. No volteó a ver, conocía muy bien el sonido de los pasos de esa persona ya fuera dentro del castillo o fuera de él.

—Oye, ¿por qué rayos me ignoras?—preguntó molesta la morena, sentándose atrás de ella.

—No lo hago—contestó sin dejar de leer, aunque con ella detrás le sería muy difícil concentrarse.

—Estás molesta porque te dejé plantada—afirmó acercándose más a ella, colocando su mentón en el hombro de la Gryffindor. Sonrió al sentir que esta se estremecía al sentir su aliento—. Te espero hoy donde mismo. Esta vez sí iré, te lo prometo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla para después levantarse e irse dejando de nuevo sola a la castaña, la cual sonrió con malicia.

_Daylight spent the night without you  
but I've been dreaming 'bout the loving you do  
I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through_

_Hey man bet you can treat me right  
you just don't know what you missing last night  
I wanna see you begging say forget it just for spite_

Por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts caminaban dos chicos y una chica. El "Trío Dorado", platicando sobre cómo vencer al que no-debe-ser-nombrado, sobre Quidditch y sobre las tareas que harían hasta el último momento (Ron y Harry). El niño que vivió se despidió de sus mejores amigos dejándolos solos. Ron aprovechó ese momento para confesarle sus sentimientos a Hermione.

—Hermione, qui… quiero decirte algo—dijo parándose frente a ella—. Tú… tú me…

— ¿Yo qué, Ron?—preguntó confundida.

El ojiazul estaba muy nervioso, tanto que no salían las palabras, así que tomó a la chica de la cintura, se agachó un poco y la besó. La castaña tardó en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Unos segundos después reaccionó y alejó a su amigo, el cual estaba igual o más rojo que su cabello.

—Disculpa, Hermione—dijo para después salir corriendo.

No le dio tiempo a la chica para decir ni una sola palabra. Cuando iba a retomar su camino directo a la Torre de Gryffindor una voz la detuvo.

— ¿Tan dolida estás por el plantón que te andas besuqueando con el pobretón?—apretaba los puños provocando que sus nudillos quedaran blancos.

—Pansy…—murmuró sorprendida— Yo… él…

— ¿Tú y él qué? ¡¿Andan?!

— ¿Celosa, Parkinson?—sonrió.

—Para nada—se giró dispuesta a irse pero una mano la detuvo. Volteó de nuevo a ver a la Gryffindor para gritarle y hacerle cuantas cosas se le ocurrieran pero antes de que saliera una palabra de su boca, la leona le besó.

—Nos vemos en la noche, amorcito—se despidió con una sonrisa burlona.

_I think of you every night and day  
you took my heart and you took my pride away_

_I hate myself for loving you  
can't break free from the things that you do  
I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why  
I hate myself for loving you_

En la Sala de Menesteres, Hermione cayó a un lado de Pansy, cansada.

— ¡Por Salazar, Merlín y Circe!—exclamó la Slytherin— ¿De esto me perdí ayer?

—Sí—respondió somnolienta.

—La próxima mando muy lejos a Theo si me esperará esto todas las noches—bostezó y se acurrucó en el pecho de la castaña.

Hermione le besó la frente y le acarició el brazo.

—Te quiero—sonrió al darse cuenta que Pansy ya se había dormido—, y me odio por eso.

Lo que la leona no sabía era que la serpiente sólo estaba fingiendo y sí le había escuchado. Con una enorme sonrisa, se durmió. Agradecería si detuvieran el tiempo. No lo admitiría pero, no le molestaría estar así por siempre.

* * *

**Al principio tenía pensado que esto fuera Dramione pero… nah, así está bien, creo. **

**Se aceptan opiniones, críticas, blah blah blah… :3**


	2. Capítulo 2

**19/11/12**

**Le hice unas modificaciones a este y al capítulo anterior. Espero que así haya quedado un poco mejor que a como estaba antes :G**

* * *

La primera en despertar fue Pansy, que al mirar a Hermione aún dormida recordó sus últimas palabras las cuales lograron sacarle una sonrisa nuevamente. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a la leona y ya de pie, con un hechizo se colocó su ropa. Caminó hacia la salida y al llegar a la puerta, antes de salir, volvió a mirar a la chica.

Hermione entreabrió un ojo para ver su reloj. Al darse cuenta de la hora saltó de la cama, olvidando que había dormido con cierta morena. Segundos después giró su cabeza para ver si Pansy seguía ahí, y suspiró recordando que ella siempre era la primera en despertar sin molestarse en hablarle para que también lo hiciera. _"No es tan difícil hablarme para que despierte ¡Esta es la primera vez que falto a clases por quedarme dormida!" _Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor por sus cosas.

* * *

—Herms, ¿no deberías estar en clases?—preguntó una voz muy familiar cuando estaba a punto de salir por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

—Sí, y tú también. Y no intentes mentirme diciendo "Tengo hora libre" porque me sé de memoria tu horario.

—Yo… ¡Lo importante es que tú, "la prefecta perfecta", ha faltado a una clase! ¿No dormiste bien? No, momento…—frunció el ceño— ¡No llegaste a dormir! ¿Dónde andabas?

—Se me hace tarde—dijo para después salir volando. Nadie se salva del interrogatorio de un Weasley, ni siquiera la chica más lista de todo Hogwarts.

A la hora de la comida, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían al Gran Comedor. Ron seguía apenado por lo ocurrido el día anterior, así que sólo se dedicaba a hablarle a Harry y a no mirar a la chica. El moreno estaba enterado de eso ya que su amigo se lo había contado, no le gustaba su comportamiento infantil pero ¿qué podía hacer? Solamente seguirle la corriente. Cuando llegaron al Comedor no se sentaron en sus habituales lugares, en esa ocasión Hermione se situó al lado de Harry. Sintió una mirada sobre ella y volteó, no a la mesa de las serpientes, sino a donde se encontraba su mejor amiga.

—No creas que ya te salvaste—le susurró Ginny después de haberse sentado a su lado. Esto no paso desapercibido por una Slytherin, la cual veía muy atenta cada uno de los movimientos de las dos Gryffindors. La pequeña leona no le agradaba, y aunque sabía que ella a quien quería era a Potter, le molestaba que pasara tanto tiempo con _su _Hermione; le daba envidia. Sí, envidia, porque esa mini-comadreja podía estar el tiempo que quisiera con la castaña sin importar lo que sus compañeros pensaran. A veces le gustaría que las demás serpientes fueran como Theodore Nott, le daba igual el estatus de sangre de las personas, a él solo le interesaba una y era la única amiga que Pansy tenía en Slytherin: Daphne Greengrass.

Ginny y Hermione se despidieron de los chicos ya que habían terminado antes que ellos. Salieron a las afueras del castillo y se sentaron en una banca. Estuvieron durante unos minutos en un silencio incómodo para ambas. La menor fue la primera en hablar:

— ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir? No te irás sin antes decirme, Hermione.

—Dormí en la Sala de los Menesteres. Y antes de que preguntes que si sola, no, dormí con alguien más.

La pelirroja la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Con quién?

—Habíamos quedado que lo nue··· bueno, que lo que sea que tenemos sería un secreto pero necesito decírselo a alguien. Ginny, prométeme que no se lo dirás A NADIE—le pidió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Lo prometo—levantó su mano.

—Con Pansy…—confesó.

— ¡QUÉ!—se levantó de la banca— No estoy para bromas, Hermione Jean Granger.

La castaña resopló. Le relató cómo había iniciado todo. Ginny seguía sin creerle. Y es que ¿cómo una Slytherin, sangre pura, la que se había encargado de amargarle su estancia en el colegio cada que tenía la oportunidad estaría con una... Gryffindor hija de muggles? Ni es sus peores pesadillas ocurrió algo como eso. Y además, ¡las dos son chicas!

—Ginevra, ¿qué caso tiene que te cuente si no me crees?—preguntó con fastidio la mayor.

—Es que ¡Parkinson, la Princesa de Slytherin! Con…—no terminó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de decir.

— ¿Con una sangresucia?—sonrió amargamente— Dilo, Ginny, estoy tan acostumbrada a escucharlo que ya no me importa—miró hacia arriba y después su reloj—. Ya es tarde, será mejor que entremos.

La pelirroja sólo asintió. Se levantaron y caminaron al castillo, rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Más tarde, Hermione salió a hurtadillas de ahí para no despertar a nadie. Iba a su encuentro con Pansy. Al llegar, para su sorpresa, la encontró afuera de la sala viéndola con su rostro inexpresivo.

—Entremos, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Parecía molesta. La castaña extrañada entró a la sala seguida por la morena. Ya adentro, la serpiente caminó hacia un sofá y se sentó.

—Ven, Granger, no muerdo. No por el momento—dijo burlonamente.

La leona se sonrojó un poco y obedeció. No entendía esos cambios de humor que tenía la serpiente y que en ocasiones lograban asustarla. Esa era una de esas ocasiones.

— ¿Sientes algo por mí?—preguntó mirándola a los ojos después de que la leona se sentara, algo alejada de ella.

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Entreabría la boca para responder pero las palabras no salían. Se aclaró la garganta y contestó:

—N-no—tartamudeó.

Al escuchar su respuesta sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho. _"No lo aceptará. Sé que lo que escuché no lo soñé, fue real." _Pensó la ojiverde. No insistiría en esa ocasión, sentía que los párpados le pesaban. Había tenido un largo día soportando a sus compañeros de casa, fingiendo y escuchando a sus "amigas", por lo que esa noche tan sólo quería dormir al lado de la castaña.

—Estoy muy cansada. ¿Nos vamos a dormir?—preguntó levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a la otra para que se levantara y la siguiera.

—Sí, pero ¿me harías el favor de hablarme en la mañana cuando te despiertes?—tomó su mano y se levantó del sofá.

—¿Madrugas los fines de semana? Merlín, Granger, ¡en sábado!—le reclamó, pero al ver la mirada que le dedicaba Hermione no le quedó de otra mas que aceptar— Está bien.

Se dirigieron a la cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Una vez ahí, se recostaron y acomodaron en su posición favorita. En la mañana, esta vez fue la chica de ojos marrones la primera en despertar. Sonrió al sentir unos cálidos brazos alrededor de su cintura que la apretaban fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

—Pansy… Pansy… ¡PANSY!—gritó.

—¡¿Dónde está?!—se levantó como un resorte al escuchar gritos. Se volteó al escuchar una risita y se dio cuenta que había sido sólo un sueño—No grites así, Granger, ¿qué tal y a la otra te golpeo?—suspiró— Es muy temprano, ¿no puedes dormir siquiera una hora más?

—Son las nueve, no puedo estar más tiempo acostada—y se levantó.

Hermione caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo a mitad del camino al escuchar la voz de Pansy.

—Gra... Hermione—le llamó. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, y le gustó cómo se escuchó. Se volteó para verla sentada a la orilla de la cama—. Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Al principio estaba feliz por lo de su nombre, pero si lo hizo era porque la pregunta sería importante, muy importante, por lo que esa felicidad se fue a lo más profundo del Lago Negro. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la otra. Al llegar se sentó a su lado.

— Esto es... algo difícil, normalmente era a mí a la que se lo preguntaban pero... ¡Al cuerno! Hermione, ¿qui-quieres ser mi... novia?—preguntó con dificultad Pansy, mirándola con un brillo en los ojos, temerosa de una respuesta negativa.

— ¿C-cómo? ¿Escuché bien?—Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Le veía para ver si demostraba algún signo de burla pero no fue así— Yo... eh...—se aclaró la garganta— Sí, si quiero.

Sonrió, era la primera vez que se sentía tan feliz en toda su vida. Ni siquiera cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts, ni la vez que le compraron su primera escoba se compararon con esa ocasión. Se acercó a _su novia_, le acarició la mejilla y la besó; lento, sin prisas. Al separarse, las dos tenían dos sonrisas instaladas en sus labios, las cuales no se irían por un buen tiempo. Pansy se levantó, ella saldría primero. Caminó hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y se asomó para ver si no había nadie. Después de asegurarse que estuviera solo, se giró y le mandó un beso a su leona, la cual lo "tomó" sonriendo. Antes de que saliera le hizo una pregunta:

— ¿Seguirá siendo un secreto?

—No lo sé. ¿Quieres que así sea?—esa pregunta solo la sorprendió más.

—Eh… yo… se lo diré a mis amigos.

—Bien, nos vemos—y salió.

Hermione creía estar soñando. No podía ser real que Pansy y ella fueran novias. Después de haber esperado unos minutos, salió. En la torre de Gryffindor, dos pelirrojos y un chico de cabello azabache hablaban sobre el próximo partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw hasta que entró Hermione. Ella se dirigió a ellos, nerviosa.

—Chicos, tengo que decirles algo.

— ¿Ya piensas decirnos con quién sales?—preguntó Harry.

Al ver que Ginny desviaba su mirada supo que se le había escapado algo— S-sí, ¿vamos a caminar?

Los cuatro salieron a caminar por los pasillos, Hermione jugaba con sus manos, una clara señal de que estaba nerviosa. Ginny, como apoyo, colocó su mano en el hombro de la Gryffindor mayor y le murmuró "Tranquila, te apoyarán", lo que provocó que se detuvieran.

—Bien, ¿con quién?—preguntó Ron, el más interesado en saber quién le -según él- había robado el "amor" de la castaña.

—Con… Prométanme que seguirán hablándome después de que les diga—Ron y Harry dijeron "Prometido" al mismo tiempo, estaban ansiosos por conocer el nombre del _afortunado_. Oh sorpresa la que se llevarían—. C-con... Pansy Parkinson.

Los leones abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar. No fue tanto porque fuera una chica, su sorpresa fue porque era Pansy Parkinson, la persona que junto con Malfoy se había encargado de hacerles la vida imposible cada que tenía la oportunidad, en especial a ella, y para rematar ¡Una Slytherin!

— ¡CON PARKINSON!—vociferó Ron, llamando la atención de los alumnos que pasaban— ¿Es una broma? ¡Pero qué...!

—Pero nada, Comadreja, no es una broma—voltearon al escuchar la voz de la serpiente. Cualquiera la reconocería, tenía una voz chillona. Se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó por la cintura—. Hermione y yo andamos. ¿Escuchaste?... No, creo que no. Mejor te lo demuestro.

Se colocó frente a la Gryffindor y la besó. Parecía que a los otros tres, y a los que pasaban, se les caería la mandíbula. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se esperaba eso: ver a dos chicas juntas besándose en pleno pasillo, ni mucho menos que las dos fueran rivales; que fueran una serpiente y una leona. Al separarse Pansy tomó a Hermione de la mano y dijo:

—Aquel que tenga algún problema con esto, aquel que se atreva a molestar a _mi novia_ por esto, se las arreglará conmigo ¿Oyeron?—los señaló con el dedo amenazadoramente. Podía ver el miedo de algunos en sus ojos, ¿y quién no lo tendría? Muchos sabían de lo que era capaz Pansy Parkinson cuando se lo proponía, a pesar de parecer una persona hueca.

Las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta y se fueron caminando sin importarles los murmullos y las miradas, abrazándose con grandes sonrisas.


End file.
